Robbed
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: An afternoon of fun turns into horror when the family returns home! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Robbed

"It hot outside mama." Jasmine said.

"Yeah it is, today was a good day to go swimming huh?" Jackie asked her as Jackie fumbled to get the key in the lock so everyone could get into the house.

Nick and Jackie had taken the kids swimming today and they had had a blast.

"Yeah." Jasmine agreed, she loved going swimming.

When Jackie finally got the door unlocked she lead the way into the house.

As soon as she stepped into the house she screamed and ushered everyone away from the door and back outside.

Their house had been broken into, everything from their entertainment center lay on the floor.

"Nick call the police, we've been robbed."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick quickly got out his cell phone and called 911 while Jackie got the kids back into the van and buckled them in.

"The police are one their way, you take the kids to your parent's house and I'll wait for the police." He told her.

"I want you to come with us, I don't want you going into that house." She replied.

"I won't go in, I'll wait in my truck." He promised.

"You can't your keys are in the house."

"No, my keys are in my pocket, remember before we left I had to go back into the house to grab my truck keys so I could get my sunglasses out of my truck?"

"Oh, alright, but promise me you won't go in there until the police have cleared it."

"I promise, I'll call you soon to let you know what they say." He said before he crawled out of the van.

Jackie watched as he got into his truck.

Jackie was just about ready to drive away when she heard barking.

"Dolly." She exclaimed, she'd been in such a rush to make sure her kids were safe that she'd forgotten all about the beloved family dog.

"You stay, I'll go." Nick told her.

He went towards the back gate where the barking was coming from. He peered cautiously over the gate and saw Dolly but he saw no sign of someone else. He ran to his truck to get some gloves so he wouldn't disturb any evidence when he opened the gate and then opened it.

Dolly was so excited to see him that she nearly knocked him over.

"Dolly." The kids exclaimed happily as they watched from the van.

Jackie breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Hi girl, what are ya doing outside?" He asked as he petted her.

Although she looked overheated from the hot sun she appeared fine.

He led her over to the van.

"Did you put her outside before we left?" He asked Jackie as he opened the back passenger door so the dog could get in.

"No." Jackie responded.

"Alright you take Dolly and the kids and go to your parent's house, I'll wait a ways down the street for the police in my truck." He told her.

"Ok." She said.

"I'll call you when I hear anything."

"Please just stay outside until the police get here, I'm begging you." She told him.

"I will, don't worry."

Jackie drove to her parent's house and unloaded all the kids and the dog and then got her key and opened the door.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Jackie called to them.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here, I thought you were going swimming?" She asked as she came into the room, she was even more surprised when she saw Dolly.

"We go swimming but a bad guy in our house." Jasmine said.

Jackie's mom's eyes got wide.

"There was a bad guy in your house?" She asked alarmed.

"Yeah." Jasmine told her.

"Our house got broken into, it's trashed but we are fine, we weren't even home at the time, Nick is waiting for the police." Jackie explained.

"We're fine." She repeated.

"Daddy is at home, him going to give the bad guy a spankin'" Jasmine told her grandma.

 _He better not_ Jackie thought to herself.

"I see." Was her grandma's reply, sometimes Jasmine had a wild but adorable imagination.

"Mom can we get a bowl of water for Dolly? The bad guy put her outside and it's so hot outside."

"Oh sure." Her mom told her as she hustled to get a bowl of water.

"Put ice cubes in it." Houston instructed his grandma as he watched her fill the bowl.

She smiled at the little boy and just to humor him she put two ice cubes in it.

She then laid it on the floor and Dolly lapped it up as if she hadn't drank anything for a week.

She then offered all the kids popsicles and everyone went outside to eat them.

While sitting out at the patio Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Jacks, the house is clear, there is no one here, whoever got in smashed the sliding glass door, that's how he got in, the house is a total mess but honestly I didn't see anything taken, the police want you to come home to see if you can see if anything was stolen, can you sneak away without the kids for a bit?"

"Sure hon, I'll be right there." Jackie said.

She hung up and then explained to her mother and dad what she had to do. Her parents readily agreed to watch the kids for her so Jackie headed home.

When Jackie got home a police officer had her put on gloves, and booties over her shoes so she didn't disturb anything. The cops that had responded knew Nick but they didn't know Jackie.

"Hi Mrs. Stokes I'm officer Bradley and this is officer Simon, it's nice to meet you but I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you, and it could have been much worse, we're safe so it's fine." Jackie assured him as she managed a smile.

"I'm kicking myself, we had an alarm system but we didn't care for the company so we got rid of that one and had an appointment to have another company set a different one up next week, I should have done it sooner." Nick told Jackie.

"Hey, it's alright, we're safe, this is no big deal." Jackie assured him.

Jackie started going through the house with Nick, every room was ransacked but nothing appeared to be taken, their big screen TV hadn't been touched, their two laptops were still there. The only material things that Jackie really cared about was her wedding ring set, which she was wearing so she knew it was safe and her diamond earrings, Nick had given them to her on their first anniversary so they were treasured. _Even if they are stolen it doesn't matter, my babies are safe, everything else is replaceable._ She told herself.

"Honey if you go into the kitchen be careful, there is glass all over from the back sliding glass door being shattered." Nick warned.

"Ok, come upstairs with me." She told him.

She went upstairs and peeked into her jewelry box, her earrings were untouched.

Just like every other drawer in the house though all the bedroom dresser drawers had been pulled out an emptied and everything now lay in a heap on the floor.

"Nicky I just thought of something, are your guns accounted for?"

"Yeah, both are still in the locked cabinet, that's the first thing that I checked." He told her.

There was a pile of money on the floor, Jackie kept an emergency fund in her sock drawer.

"I was going to count that but I wasn't sure how much you had in there." Nick told her as she got down on her hands and knees to count the money.

"There was two hundred and twenty three dollars in there." She responded.

After she was done counting she appeared puzzled.

"Is some missing?" He asked.

"Yeah, there is two hundred and twenty dollars here, someone stole three one dollar bills. Who the hell would break into a house and steal just three dollars?" She asked, she wasn't upset about three dollars, she was just very puzzled.

Jackie would soon find out who stole the three dollar bills and the answer would come as quite a surprise.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I took the three dollars a couple nights ago." Nick said.

"What, why?" Jackie asked.

"Well I didn't have any one dollar bills and I wanted some in case I wanted a soda or something from the vending machine at work. In fact, now that I think about it, I still have two of those dollars in my wallet."

"Well Mrs. Stokes, would you like me to cuff him and taking him in for theft?" The officer asked jokingly.

"Nah, let him go, it will cost me a lot more than 3 dollars to bail him out." Jackie quipped back jokingly.

The officer laughed, he hadn't met Nick's wife before but he liked her, she was quick witted.

Nick and Jackie went through the rest of the house, to their amazement nothing had been stolen.

"Alright guys, we are going to dust for fingerprints but it will be a lot easier if we can eliminate you since your prints will obviously be all over the house because you live here. Nick yours will already be in the system thanks to your job but Mrs. Stokes would you mind coming down so we could have yours?" The officer asked.

"Well actually hers are in there too, she's a teacher." Nick told him.

"Oh alright, that makes it easier, is there any one else that you can think of that comes over a lot that would have a reason to have their prints in your house?"

"My parents." Jackie told him.

"Do you think they would mind coming down to the station and giving their prints?"

"No, not at all, and I'll bring our baby down to get hers done as well, I've gotten all the other kids printed for that program that the LVPD has to help find children if god forbid they ever go missing. I keep meaning to get Hundley's done and I haven't yet, but we'll have to find another sitter for our other kids first."

"I'll call Catherine." Nick told her.

"Also we'd like your dog to come down and get processed, she might have valuable evidence on her since she was home during the break in, and Nick told me that you guys weren't the ones that put her outside meaning whoever broke in must have done it, maybe they left some evidence on Dolly."

"Ok." Jackie told him.

"Catherine is going to meet us at your parent's house, let's go." Nick said once he had gotten off the phone.

Nick and Jackie got over to Jackie's parent's house about the same time as Catherine.

Once Jackie had explained to her parents what was going on they started loading Hundley and Dolly in the car.

Hundley waved and grinned at her brothers and sisters as she left as if to say _Bye, I get to go do something fun._

The sweet baby didn't think getting her prints taken was all that fun though.

"Ack." She yelled in protest at the lady that was doing it.

"It's ok sweetheart." Jackie cooed at her with a chuckle.

"Thank you, you did such a good job." The woman praised the baby when she was finished.

"Yay, good job baby girl." Jackie told her as she clapped the infant's little hands together.

Hundley grinned, eating up every ounce of the attention.

It didn't take long for everyone that needed to be printed to get printed and for Dolly to be processed.

"Alright thank you all for coming down here, if we find out anything we'll let you know, for right now though Nick, your house is still a crime scene so you guys can't go home, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, they can stay with us." Jackie's mom offered immediately.

"Thanks mom." Jackie said.

"Yes thank you." Nick told her.

"It's no problem." Her parent's assured them.

"If you need anything or if you have any questions, please give me a call." The officer told the couple.

"We will, thank you." Nick and Jackie said before they left.

When they had arrived back at Jackie's parents house they thanked Catherine for babysitting the other kids.

A few hours later they had dinner and then the kids went to bed without much protest, the long day had taken its toll on the sweet little ones.

The adults were sitting in the living room when Nick's phone rang. It was the police officer and he was calling to tell them that a print left at the Stokes' house matched one in the system, they knew who had broken in.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"Dale Adamson, does that name mean anything to you at all?"

"It doesn't to me, let me ask Jackie." He told the officer.

"Hey Jackie, does the name Dale Adamson mean anything to you?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"He's who broke into our house, are you sure the name doesn't mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't." Jackie assured him.

"She says it doesn't mean anything to her either." Nick told Officer Simon.

"Alright. We know who he is but we don't know where he is and although he hasn't exhibited violent behavior we don't know that he won't become violent so we are going to put a uniform officer in front of your in-laws house for the night just in case, if we have any new information we'll give you a call."

"Alright thank you, we really appreciate it." Nick told him and then hung up.

He informed Jackie and his in-laws about the update.

Nick and Jackie were extremely grateful that no one had gotten hurt but they were still unnerved about the whole thing and as it turns out the kids were too.

Hundley who rarely ever wakes up in the middle of the night woke up wanting her bottle.

Jackie had just gotten settled with the baby on the couch ready to feed her when Jasmine came down the stairs.

"Mommy me scared." She said.

"You're scared? What are you scared of sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

"The bad man." The little girl whimpered.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, but you don't have to be scared, you're safe." Jackie said.

She looked over at Nick so she could hand him the baby but Nick had dozed off to sleep.

"Dad would you mind taking over?" She asked as her dad sat in his recliner watching television.

He immediately held out his hands to take the baby.

Jackie handed him the baby.

Hundley grinned at him and then immediately reached for her bottle.

"That means hurry up grandpa." Jackie said with a chuckle.

He laughed as he stuck the baby's bottle in her mouth.

Jackie then immediately turned her attention towards Jasmine.

"Come on sweetie, I'll come upstairs and lay with you for a bit." She told the little girl.

Jasmine smiled and headed back to bed.

Jackie laid with her, gently stroking her hair until she fell back asleep.

When Jackie went back downstairs she found Nick still asleep on the couch and that her father had fallen asleep as well after putting Hundley back in her crib.

Jackie sat down next to Nick on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder as if it was a pillow.

She had just drifted off to sleep when Nick's cell phone rang again.

"Stokes." He answered.

"Nick, it's Brass, I talked the day shift into handing your case over to our team and I've got good news, we got him, he's in custody. I can't let you interview him but if you'd come down you might be able to answer some questions for us." He told him.

"I'll be right there." Nick assured him.

After explaining to Jackie what was happening he quickly left for the lab.

Hopefully this nightmare would soon be over.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

When Nick got to the lab Brass was in the interrogation room with the suspect. Nick had no choice but to sit out in the hall and wait for Brass or someone to give him an update.

He went to the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee and then returned to the hallway to wait.

It wasn't long until Brass came out into the waiting room.

"Nick does the name Thomas Murphy mean anything to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's my next door neighbor, he and his wife are really nice people. Tom and I borrow each other's tools all the time and his wife Jennifer and Jackie share recipes and things a lot. Why?"

"That's what happened. The idiot broke into the wrong house." Brass said.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"He said that he played high school football and that his team lost the state championship game by a last second field goal. He claims that he attempted to block the field goal but was unable to do so because he was held and it wasn't called, therefore his team lost. He said that the reason he broke into the house was because he was looking for the state championship ring that he felt should have been his. When I asked where he went to high school he said Milley High School here in Vegas. Right there I knew he was either lying or mistaken because I knew you played high school football in Texas, not Vegas, and so I asked him if he knew what the guy's name was that he was referring to and he said it was Thomas Murphy. I just wonder if that was his true motive, I mean who is that consumed about a high school championship ring, I know football is big and everything but come on. The guy has no criminal record, he's married with two children, and he's going to risk going to prison over a high school ring?"

"You know Jim, as crazy as that sounds the evidence does at least partly back up his story. Every drawer in my house was ransacked and dug through but yet absolutely nothing was stolen, over two hundred dollars was on the floor in the bedroom and every dime of it was there. None of our electronics or Jackie's jewelry was touched. This guy was obviously looking for something specific, not just any random expensive thing."

"That is true. Just out of curiosity did your high school football team ever win a state championship when you played?"

"Nah, my team only ever made it to one playoff game while I was playing and we got totally smashed 56-0 in that game, we weren't very good." Nick said with a shrug.

"Well you might have been lucky, had you won, that nut in there might have stolen your ring." Brass said jokingly with a smirk as he nodded towards the interrogation room where the intruder still sat.

Nick laughed.

"Jackie said that when she was a senior in high school her school's football team won the state title, I didn't believe her at first, I thought she was just giving me a hard time but her parents backed up the claim, and she actually got on her high school's website and it listed all the state titles they've ever one for every sport and as it turns out she had been telling me the truth, during her senior season they did in fact win the title. She gave me guff for not believing her for a week after that." Nick said with a chuckle.

Brass laughed.

"Hey Jim, would it be alright if I go talk to this guy? Just to feel him out?"

"I can't let you interrogate him, but I'll let you talk to him, I'll have to go in there with you though."

"That's fine." Nick agreed.

The pair walked into the interrogation room.

"Hi Dale, I'm CSI Nick Stokes." Nick said and then paused for just a second before continuing, "I'm the one that owns the house you broke into." He finished.

Dale's face nearly fell all the way to the floor, he had broken into a cop's house, this was not good and he knew it.

"No, I, I broke into Thomas Murphy's house." He sputtered as if that made everything a-ok.

"No, you didn't, you thought you broke into Thomas Murphy's house, but ya didn't, you broke into mine."

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't hurt anyone and I didn't want to hurt anyone either, that's why I broke in during the middle of the day, I figured no one would be home, and I didn't take anything, nothing, I was just looking for that damn ring, I've just never been able to get over not winning it, I don't know why I just couldn't. I noticed all your family pictures up all over the house and I'll admit it didn't look like Thomas Murphy in the photos but hell high school was a long time ago, I just figured he'd changed a lot since then."

"Well as strange as it's going to sound I would like to thank you." Nick told him.

"For what?" He asked bewildered.

"For not hurting anyone, and also for not hurting our dog, you could have, and you didn't, and for that I am grateful, my children love that dog to pieces and they would have been devastated if she'd of gotten hurt."

"I love dogs, I wouldn't hurt one, and your dog is really sweet. I wasn't sure if Thomas Murphy had a dog or not but I came prepared, I carried a bunch of dog treats in my pocket and I simply led Pongo outside with a trail of dog treats."

"Pongo?" Nick asked confused.

"I don't know it's name, and it's a Dalmatian, so I just called it Pongo, like in the children's movie."

Nick nodded, he'd seen that movie more than he could count because of the kids.

"Anyway as I dug for the ring I started getting even more mad at Tom Murphy."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because his wife is gorgeous, or at least I thought that was his wife, I guess she's your wife. You're lucky, she's a real pretty lady."

"Aren't you married?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, my wife is a sweetheart but she's kind of homely."

Nick and Brass looked at one another, neither knew what to make of that comment.

"So are you and your wife still married?" He asked Nick.

"Yes." Nick answered curtly.

"Happily?"

"Now you listen here, you stay away from my wife or you'll have three bullets between your two eyes, you got that?"

"Nick." Brass said in a gruff tone.

"Sorry." Nick said, not meaning it.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't break up a marriage, I wouldn't do that to your kids, they are adorable by the way."

"Thank you."

"Listen I am sorry about everything, I'll pay for any damage that I caused, I really didn't know it was the wrong house, it was a mistake. What's going to happen to me?" He asked.

"That isn't up to me." Nick said, and with that he stood up and left the room.

Nick's best guess would be that because this was Dale's first offense, nothing had been stolen, and most importantly no one had been hurt (and he didn't appear to want anyone to be hurt, that is if his story checks out about his high school team making it to state and losing) he'd probably be charged with a misdemeanor but it could also be a felony charge of breaking and entering it just depended, it could go either way and Nick had been telling the truth when he told Dale that it wasn't up to him to deem what happens to him.

Nick was grateful that this was all over with and he was even more grateful that no one had gotten hurt.

As he drove home he made himself a mental note to call a security company tomorrow and have another security alarm put in ASAP!

The End!


End file.
